This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A fundamental goal of Dr. Kodadek's lab is to design molecules that bind with high affinity and specificity to any desired protein. The ultimate application of such reagents would be in the construction of advanced diagnostic devices that would be employed for protein-based pattern recognition. If specific ligands could be identified for many proteins, then it seems likely that signatures could be recognized and used diagnostically. Low molecular weight artificial antibodies can be designed, but an important problem is detecting the binding event with the target protein. This application tests the feasibility of using MRI for this purpose.